I Will Win
by she got out alive
Summary: Raven wants to know what is underneath Robin's mask, even if it means making a bet. A lot of Rob/Rae, just to warn you  -For Nikevi's Robin/Teen Titans challenge-


This is for Nikevi's Robin challenge. All Rob/Rae. Don't like it. Don't read it.

xxx

"You've got to tell me why you wear that mask all the time. It can't only just be because you want to 'conceal your identity'. Please tell me." Raven pleaded.

"Why?" Robin asked crossing his arms, unconvinced.

"I can keep secrets, unlike Beast Boy." Raven reasoned.

"Not good enough." Robin began walking away.

"No! Wait please tell me!" Raven begged. "I really need to know!"

'_Wow, I sound pathetic!' _Raven thought.

"I told you I'm not telling you no matter what." Robin wasn't letting up.

"C'mon!" Robin shook his head. Raven got an idea and smiled a smug smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Robin narrowed his eyes at the half demon girl.

"What if I made a bet with you," She said circling around him close. "And if I won you tell me and if you win . . ."

"This better be good." Robin said getting interested.

"I will do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Raven held out a hand.

"Fine deal." He shook her outstretched hand. "Now what's the bet?"

"Who can go the longest without saying s." Raven said.

Robin nodded his head. "Got it. Let's start. In three."

"Two."

"One."

"Hello Friend Robin! Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted to the two birds from the door. She walked in, was soon followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Hey Sss-" Robin stopped himself. Raven raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't, um, tell the letter." Robin was having trouble.

"I know, you nearly did though." Raven was having no trouble at all. It was like she spoke like this all the time. Raven smiled knowing he was having a hard time, now this really got Robin mad. "We're going to have a lot of fun today."

"Why?" Starfire asked interested.

"I made a bet with Robin that whoever could go longer without uttering the letter before T and after R." Raven said casually.

"Oh, you mean S. That is the letter that begins my name, is it not?" Starfire asked.

"Correct." Raven nodded her head.

"Then for this to work, Robin must try to speak too, am I right?" Starfire asked another easy answered question.

"True. You have to try Robin." Raven said.

"Fine _Raven._ What will I have you do when I win? Think Robin, think." Robin tapped his finger on his chin. "Clean my room. Do my laundry, or the laundry of every one of the people in the tower, for how long though? Oh! How about clean every bathroom in the tower. Even the one cared for by a certain green changeling. I heard it had been cleaned, how long ago, oh wait, never."

"Ha, don't be too happy yet. You are not going to win. I will win."

xxx

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire had all gone to a movie and pizza. Robin and Raven, who couldn't say yes, stayed back and were arguing over what to watch.

"We are not going to watch that." Raven growled.

"But I happen to like the channel. Deal with it." Robin spat back at her. The two had been together too long without either of them saying the letter S. And now they were both annoyed with each other.

"You have to mention the letter already. I'm dying of boredom. I want to win and find out already!" Raven cried out in annoyance.

"Can you be annoying at a lower degree?" Robin asked.

"Nope, no chance. I will win and find out why you wear that piece of cloth on your face no matter what." Raven said stubbornly.

"Erg. Then be quieter!" Robin yelled at her.

"Fine! Will you give me the paper?" Raven asked pointing to the newspaper on the table beside him.

"Magic word?" Robin asked innocently, holding the paper just out her reach.

Raven leaned in toward him, so her face was inches from his. "No chance, Boy Blunder."

"Mr. Boy Blunder to you." Robin joked handing her the newspaper. Raven smiled, then her expression changed.

"You aren't going to win!" Raven growled burying her head in the paper.

"_You aren't going to win!"_ Robin mocked, imitating Raven's voice.

"Jerk." Raven muttered.

"_Jerk." _Robin repeated.

"Be quiet!"

"_Be quiet!"_

"I hate you!"

"_I hate you!"_

"I have no life." Raven tried to trick Robin.

"Aww, too bad for you." Robin smirked. Raven dropped the paper and glared at him. He was having _fun_.

"Knock knock." He asked in a singsong voice, trying to tell a joke.

"No chance." Raven said using the same pitched voice as he did.

"It would end the bet." Robin bargained.

"But you would win. What do you even have in mind for me anyway?" Raven asked eager to know her punishment if she were to lose. Then she added silently to herself. "_If_ I lose."

"I won't tell you. You might let me win." Robin said smugly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I will win." Raven said, sounding sure of herself.

"Really?" Robin asked leaning toward her pretending to be interested. "Oh would you tell me more?"

"I am going to make you utter that letter, right now." Raven said, arms crossed making her look superior to him.

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked her, leaning closer.

Raven smiled at him in a strange way. Robin didn't know what to expect, and this caught him completely off guard. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, so their lips collided. And she didn't just give him a small peck either. Raven gave him a full on French kiss, tongue and all. When Raven pulled away she let out a large gasp.

Robin just looked at her in complete awe. Raven was smiling casually, arms once again crossed against her chest, as they were only seconds before she kissed him. Finally he managed to say. "You kissed me."

"You lose." Raven smiled wider. "Tell me why you wear the mask."

"But you," Robin sighed. "Argh, fine. When I was seven or eight, back before when my parents were alive in the circus one of the newer performers was trying out an act that involved knives. He threw one and it accidentally, it flew the wrong direction and it grazed my face. The knife's blade scratched my right eye. When I trained with Batman he helped me overcome the slight blindness, so now it doesn't affect me anymore. Actually I barely notice it."

"Can I see?" Raven asked.

"Fine." Robin reluctantly pulled the mask free from his face. What usually lay hidden was now revealed and Raven was mystified by it. Robin's left eye was an unnerving green blue and his right still had some of that color, but slightly to the right of his pupil was white line that went from top to bottom of his eye. Smaller white lines protruded from the original like tendrils. It was captivating, kind-of pretty. The rest of the damage was another thing. Where he had been cut with the knife had healed, but it left an ugly scar through his eyebrow and down to his eye. For only about a centimeter there was no eyebrow, instead there was a deep indent where the scar was worst. Even though his face was scarred, Robin was still unnaturally good looking. Only someone really handsome could still look that good with a scar. And Raven had to admit, Robin was that kind of person.

As soon as Raven had gotten a long enough look, in Robin's preference, not her's, he returned the mask to its usual spot. Raven broke free of the trance she was in. Now that face would remain frozen in her memory forever.

"Happy now?" Robin asked, smiling slightly at how fascinated Raven had been about what was under his mask.

"Very. That was worth it." Raven said satisfied.

"What? Suffering through today?" Robin asked smirking.

"No." Raven said, her tone even. "Kissing you."

Robin just continued to smirk, much to Raven's dismay. "Really?" Robin acted mock surprised. He decided he would tell her. "Well, if you really want to know, today was a win win situation, because what I wanted you to do if I won, was to kiss me."


End file.
